Demi Lovato One Shots
by obsessedoverlovato
Summary: Here is a series of smut/angst/cute/everything else you can think of one shots about Demi Lovato. Ships include Y/N stories, Daya, Nemi, & much, much more. Happy reading! RATED M FOR POSSIBLE SMUT
1. YN (Smut)

**Demi, My Love**  
**Demi & Y/N GirlxGirl One Shot**

****Originally titled Lover, Not A Fighter but I used that for a different one shot instead haha**

**BTW: This is my first smut one shot so sorry if it sucks ?**

**Prompt: You & Demi have been dating for a year, you guys get into a serious fight but make up with sex.**

***Your POV***

"FOR THE ONE HUNDREDTH FUCKING TIME, I WAS IN THE GOD DAMN STUDIO!" Demi screams.

"We had plans, Demi! You were supposed to be here TWO & A HALF HOURS AGO! Not a phone call, not a text, hell, not even a goddamn e-mail!" "I said I'm fucking sorry, Y/N!" She screams.

You sigh, running your hands through your hair and sink into the couch beneath you. "I'm sorry, too." You say, in just above a whisper. You feel tears stain your cheeks at the thought of your next move, but continue anyway.

"Demi, I think...I think we should take a break." She freezes, as if she was literally frozen in time. "W-What?" She stammers, with wide eyes. "We've been together for a year, D. You know I love you, but," "But **what**, Y/N?! You love me and I love you, you always said that's what matters!" She cries.

"BUT, things have changed," You start. "You've changed." You say softly. "Maybe it was the tour, the fans, maybe it was me, I don't know. The passion in our relationship...it's gone; something's different, and I just think that-"

Suddenly, You were cut off by Demi's plump lips. You try to push away, knowing you'll give in with her lips on yours, but she won't let you.

"I'm not letting you go." She says harshly between kisses. "De-" "Be quiet." She says roughly. She moves her lips down to your neck, sucking harshly on your skin. You can't contain yourself anymore, you attach your hands to her head, running through & pulling on her newly dyed hair.

"Uh, baby!" You moan as she sucks on your sweet spot. You can feel her smirking on your skin. You go to pull her shirt off when your hands are pinned roughly onto the back of the couch. "No. I'm in control tonight." She says hungrily. You can't help but notice how dark her eyes have gotten, filled with lust. You feel yourself getting wet just by the look she's giving you.

She rips your shirt off, immediately moving to unclasp your red lace bra. She throws it off you, and plants her tongue onto your hard nipple. "Oh fuck." You moan. She takes your nipple into her mouth, sucking on the hardened bud. Out of the blue, she bites it, hard, sending jolts of pleasure through your aroused body. "Baby, harder. Please!" She nips & bites at your bud a few more times, before moving over and giving the other mound the same attention.

"Please, Demi. I need you." She moves off of you. "What do you need me to do, baby?" "Demi, please. Just fuck me already." You beg, desperate to feel her inside you. She didn't need anything else. Demi jumps onto you, smashing her lips onto yours while undoing the button on your skinny jeans. She bites your lip, causing a loud moan to escape your mouth. She slips your jeans off, and licks her lips when she sees the huge wet spot on your matching red thong.

"You're so wet baby" She says, inching her hand closer and closer to where you so desperately need her. "All for you, baby. I want you so bad." You pant out. Demi slowly removes your thong, and moans at the sight. "Looks like you have two sets of swollen lips right now, babe" She says with a wink. You can't help but blush, but scream once you feel two fingers circling your swollen clit.

"Fuck, Demi, fuck!"

She continues the circular motion, pressing a little harder & moving a little faster. She takes one of your hard nipples into her hand, rolling & pinching it. You want to tell her to just fuck you already, but the pleasure is too much; You're eyes are shut & you can't even form a sentence.

"You want more, babe?" You nod frantically. "Sorry, I don't think I heard that" She says with an obvious smirk. "D-Demi, p-please just f-fuck me already. I need y-you." You barely breath out.

Suddenly, she lifts her fingers off of you. You're about to scream at the loss of contact, before you hear her moaning. You open your eyes to see her with her fingers in her mouth, tasting you, and her hand sliding down her own pants. "God, baby, you taste so good."

"You're so sexy, D." She smirks "You like it when I touch myself, don't you?" You nod, your eyes fixed on her.

She smirks, and slides her hand down a little further in her pants. She suddenly rams two fingers into you, pumping hard & fast.

You scream in pleasure. "Ugh!" You pinch your nipples as she fucks you harder & faster.

"D, I'm so close."

"Me too, babe."

You look over and see her fucking herself with her other hand and groan, not sure you can handle it anymore.

"Cum for me, baby" Demi says in her sex voice.

"Demi, Demi, I'm cu-"

You can't finish your sentence as she hits your G-Spot, and your orgasm hits you. You scream so loud that people in New York probably heard you.

Demi slows her pace down as you come down from your high, and you open your eyes to see Demi cumming. You can't help but think she's looks absolutely breathtaking at this very moment.

You moan as she pulls her fingers out, of you and herself. You quickly jump up and lick both her hands clean. You smash your lips to hers, and she moans as she tastes your mixed juices.

"I'm so sorry, Y/N." She pulls away. "I know I haven't been a good girlfriend lately, and you're right, I haven't been passionate enough. I guess the tour kinda sucked it all out of me. I promise, I'll make it up to you, just please don't leave me." She says, and one lone tear escapes her eye.

You wipe it away, "I'm gonna hold you to that promise." You say with a smile, and softly kiss her lips.

"I love you, Y/N."

"I love you too, D."

You both fall asleep in each other's arms, happy to be in each others embrace.

**So, what did y'all think? This was my VERY FIRST smut one shot, and also the first time I've used ! Please, review, favorite & follow me on my Demi instagram account; **** ddeadbylovato****! I have a Demi GirlxGirl fanfic, it's called "****Can't Stop This Feeling****", and I post it there. I'll probably end up posting it on here, too, but for now it's just on my Instagram.**

**Happy reading!**


	2. Dantana (Angst)

**12:28am**

**Dantana (Dani + Santana) One Shot**

**Rated: T Level: Angst (No smut)**

****A/N: I may or may not of shed a tear or two while writing this. The feels are strong.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's strory lines/characters****

6 months. It's been 6 months since Dani & Santana started dating. Dani is falling fast for Santana, and Santana can't help but think Dani may be the one. They haven't yet said their first "I love you's", but they both know that love is right around the corner; it's just never been the right time to say it.

Today, Dani & Santana are out in Central Park late at night, gazing at the stars after a wonderfully romantic evening.

"Babe! Look!" Dani excitingly points over to some sort of cart on the other side of the street, pulling Santana with her as their arms are linked together.

"What exactly am I looking at?" Santana says, with a roll of her eyes.

Dani just glares at her, before replacing it with a playful smile. "It's a chilli cheese dog cart, and I'm hungry." She says, rubbing her stomach.

"Okay, those things are like a heart attack on a plate." Santana states, barely containing her laughter.

"Please can we go get some? Just this once can you break your 'I'm an ex-cheerleader, I need to look good' diet-shit?" Dani says, playfully shoving Santana's shoulder.

"You can go get one, but I'm fine."

"Alright, I'll be back!" And with a peck on Santana's cheek, she's gone.

Dani is crossing the street, when suddenly sirens appear in the corner of Santana's eyes. She glances over to see two cop cars chasing some black car, and before she even realized it, the car speeds around the corner, heading straight for Dani.

"DANI!" Santana screams, but it's too late.

Dani lifts her head just in time to see a big black blur smash right into her, sending her flying through the air. She lands horribly on her head, about 10 feet from where she first stood. The driver gets out, and one cop goes and handcuffs him, whisking him away to one of the vehicles. The other sprints over to Dani's unmoving body.

Santana can't do anything, her body is frozen, her cheeks are already stained with tears, and she can't believe what she's just seeing.

Finally, her body wakes up and she runs as fast as she can to Dani, and immediately sobs at the sight. Her lifeless body lays in a pool of thick blood, head is covered in the red substance, her arm is obviously dislocated and she sees both her legs are pointing the wrong way.

She kneels, grabbing Dani's hand, and ignores the fact she's in a pool of her girlfriend's blood. She looks over to the cop, who is motioning for the other cop to come over, and grabs his radio.

"This is officer Suarez, I need the EMT's down at the North side of Central Park ASAP, we have a twenty something woman who was hit by a car; severe head wound along with what seems like multiple broken bones."

He checks for a pulse before sighing "No pulse."

A few moments later there is a static, and a women's voice. "EMT's are 10 minutes out"

He smacks the tarmac hard, before crying out "She doesn't have that long!" He looks over at Santana, who is full on breaking down by now.

"Ma'am, do you know this woman?"

"Y-yes, she's my g-girlfriend"

"Okay, can you tell me her name?"

"D-Dani. Dani T-Taylor. Her full name is D-Danielle."

"Thank you. You're being very brave." He says calmly, before taking his radio once again.

"This is officer Suarez again. Victim's name is Danielle Taylor." He drops his radio and checks for a pulse once again.

"Dammit" he mumbles, before starting up CPR.

Santana is crying and screaming, while the Officer works to revive her girlfriend. She leans over to Dani, whispering in her ear.

"Baby, please. Please don't go. I need you. I love you, Dani. Please."

The officer continues his movements, before checking her pulse once more. His head dips down, and he runs his hand through his hair.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, but she's go-"

"NO!" Santana screams

"No, please! Please, Dani! Wake up! Just wake up!" Santana desperately cries, hitting her girlfriend's wounded shoulder.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to step away from her body and so that the paramedics can take her."

Santana looks up through her teary eyes to see the paramedics have arrived, and they are quickly making their way. She turns her head back to her lifeless girlfriend.

Planting a kiss to her forehead, Santana says her much too early goodbye to the love of her life

"I'm sorry, Dani. I'm s-so sorry. I will never, e-ever forget you. I love you...a-and I'll n-never stop loving you." And with that, she drops Dani's hand, and the paramedic dips down, double checking the horrible fate of a once filled-with-life girl who left much too early.

With a sigh, he looks at his watch, and then up at Santana, with apologetic eyes.

"Time of death: 12:28am"

**Oh god, why did I do this to myself. **

**PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVOURITE AND REVIEW**

**Follow me on Instagram: **** ddeadbylovato**

**Happy reading!**


	3. YN (Cute)

**Sweet Like Starbucks**

**Y/N + Demi Lesbian One Shot**

**Rated: T Level: Cute**

**Prompt: You & Demi work at Starbucks together (she's not famous yet) & you have to train her. At the end they kiss**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Starbucks...although I'd like to :P**

****A/N: Just to let you know, all thoughts from now on are in ****_italic _****font****

"One tall mocha frappe for Jason!" You yell out to the dozens of customers waiting for their orders.

You work at your local Starbucks, and you're the best employee they've got. Everyone knows when you're making their drink, it's gonna be damn good.

"That's me!" An early-twenties, handsome man yells out, making his way through the crowd.

"There you go. Enjoy." You say with a light smile.

"Y'know, I'd like to enjoy you." He says with a wink. You chuckle lightly.

"Not gonna happen, dude. Don't play for your team. Even if I did, not sure that line would be work." I say with a smirk.

He laughs slightly, before frowning in displeasure. "Aw, man. It's always the pretty ones."

He walks away, shaking his head. You look down, smiling to yourself when there's a tap in your shoulder.

"Y/N?" You turn around, to see your boss standing there. Beside him is the most gorgeous girl you've ever seen.

_Damn, I hope that guy was right. It better be the pretty ones, or the pretty __one__._

"Yes?" You reply in monotone, taking in the fine specimen before you.

"This is Demi, she's new. I want you to train her." You sigh,

"I'd love to, but I've got the busy shift right now, so I don't th-"

"No worries, Derek is gonna take over and you're gonna train her.

You're the best barista I've got." He says with his version of a smile. You shrug your shoulders.

"Sounds good to me." You look over to Demi.

"Follow me" You say, leading her to the other side of the bar, where the empty machines lay for training purposes. Turning to her, you give her you're best smile.

"So, you're Demi? I'm Y/N, if you didn't hear."

"Yeah, Demi. And it's nice to meet you, Y/N." She says with a wide smile, showing off her pearly whites.

_Damn, _You think to yourself.

"Likewise. Now, have you had any training yet?" She shakes her head.

"Ah, so you're a real newbie." She giggles, and you can't help but smile.

"Alright, first I'll show you how to brew the coffee. Our machines are quite a bit different than the usual machines, so it may take a while for you to get the hang of it." She nods, and you start to explain how to do it. You make one, showing off what you've just taught her.

Once you've finished, she takes your place, attempting to replicate your work. She's much slower than you, but he's doing a good job.

"Wait, is it this or that button?" She says, confused. Her hand is sitting on the wrong button, so you grab her hand and move it over to the next one. Tapping the back of her hand, you add "It's this one. Don't forget." You say, fake scolding her.

You look over to see her blushing ferociously, and you wonder if it's due to your actions.

_Wait, is she gay?_

You push away your thoughts as she asks you another question, which you happily answer. You show her how to make a few more drinks, and how to use a few of the other machines, before deciding it's time for a break. You make a coffee for each of you, and head on over to one of the empty tables in the back, with Demi trailing behind you. The store has died down quite a bit, and there are not very many people around. You sit down at one of the tables, Demi across from you, and hand her a coffee.

"Thanks" She replies, and gladly takes a sip.

"So, Demi, why'd you take a job here?" You ask, making small talk.

"Well, my guitar broke & I can barely last a day without playing one, so I need some fast cash to get a new one, and the pay here was good, so it was a pretty easy decision. Plus, there's the benefit of free drinks." She says, holding up her drink as if she were worshipping it.

You giggle, and she joins you. "So you play guitar?"

"Yeah, and piano. I taught myself both. I sing a little, too." She says, blushing & fiddling with her drink.

"That's amazing. I wish I knew how to play."

"Well, I could teach you sometime?" She says, with hopefulness in her eyes.

"I'd love that. Could I get your number so we can meet up sometime?" She smiles wide, and you hand her your phone. She swiftly enters a number, and hands it back to you. You immediately text her, so she can add your number. You sit in comfortable silence for a few moments, sipping your coffee, before she speaks.

"Um, Y/N?" She says, scratching the back of her head.

"Mhmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Do you, uh, have a g-girlfriend?" She says, blushing. Your eyes shoot over to her, surprised she knew about your sexuality.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't of asked-"

"No, it's okay." You say, cutting her off.

"And no, no I don't." You say with a flirty smile, which causes her cheeks to turn to an even darker shade of red.

"But how'd you know I'm a lesbian? Is it really that obvious?" You wonder, chuckling.

"No, no." She starts, giggling."I overhead you talking to that guy earlier. You said you didn't play for his team, and then he complained it was always the pretty ones?"

"Oh yeah, him. He was a weirdo." You say, laughing. She looks down at her lap,

"Well, he may have been weird, but he sure as hell wasn't wrong." You feel your cheeks turning red as she looks up at you, with a wide grin on her face. You're about to compliment her back, when you hear your boss' voice ring through the place.

"Y/N! Your break's over, get back to work!" You sigh, and get up from your chair.

"Well, Demi, it was a pleasure meeting you." You lean down so your face is a mere 5 inches from hers.

"And I'll be looking forward to seeing you." You say with a smirk, as you lean in and plant your lips on hers.

She kisses you back immediately, and you feel butterflies swarming in your stomach.

_Damn, her lips are soft._

You pull away a moment later, blushing. You wink at her, and sway your hips as you walk back to the bar, with the goofiest smile on your taking up your lips.

**Aww, I love writing cutesy one shots. Anyways, if anyone has ANY suggestions on how I could make my one shots better; I'm all ears! I'm still learning how to use , so any help is great! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! FOLLOW + FAVOURITE AS WELL, PLEASE! (:**

**Happy reading!**


	4. Nemi (Cute)

**"The Proposal"**

**A Nemi (Nick Jonas + Demi Lovato) One Shot**

**Prompt: Nick & Demi have been together for 2 years, and he decides to pop the question.**

**Rate: T Level: Cute**

***Normal POV***

"Five Minutes 'till show time!" Some tech guy yells out. Demi's heart skips a beat as she hears those words, but continues to pace around the room, doing some odd, yet effective, vocal warm-ups.

She walks over to her mirror, staring herself straight in the eye.

"You got this, Demi." She nods to herself, adjusts her jacket and continues to pace the room, when suddenly her long-time boyfriend, and creative director of her tour, Nick Jonas, walks into the room, chuckling at Demi's apparent nervousness.

"Babe, you're practically shaking. Why so nervous?" He says, grabbing her hands and giving them a comforting squeeze.

"I'd tell you if I knew" Demi starts, frustrated. "I was fine all day and then once I got here and saw the stage, I suddenly got really anxious and I don't know why."

"Well, don't worry. I know that this show, it's gonna be fantastic." He says with a wide smile.

"And how do you know that?"

Nick starts to feel nervous himself, with all these questions Demi's asking.

_I'm the one asking the questions today, D. God, if only I could tell you now._

"I just do."

"Demi, we need you out here. One minute 'till show time." Yells yet another random tech guy.

"Let's go, babe!" Nick shouts, giving an encouraging smile and a warm hug, along with a quick peck of her lips.

The whole team then gathers around, saying their routine pre-show prayer. The familiar sounds of a beating heart replace the silence, and Demi takes a deep breath.

"Let's do this, bitches."

With a laugh, she scurries off to her spot on the rising platform, and soon, the show of her life is underway.

She gets through the first few songs, belting out notes and beautifully singing ballads. It comes to the part where her special guest joins her on stage. Tonight, it's her incredibly charming, and incredibly handsome boy toy.

"Everyone, please welcome the most incredible guy I know, Nick Jonas!" She shouts with a wide smile, wiping her forehead of its thin layer of sweat.

Nick takes a deep breath, grabs his guitar, and checks his pockets. He feels around until a soft, fuzzy box is in his hands. He pulls it out, opening it, and admiring the jewel. He gulps, anxious to propose to the love of his life, and slides the box back into his pocket.

"You got this, Nick. You love her, and she loves you. Don't worry about it." He reassures himself.

He feels a tap on his shoulder, and turns.

"You're up. Break a leg." Says Demi's friend, Natalie. He nods; knowing the real meaning behind her words.

Natalie, Marissa, Dallas, Eddie & Dianna are the only ones who know about the soon to be engagement. Eddie knows because Nick was being the classic, loving gentleman he is, and asked him for his daughter's hand in marriage. After the father's seal of approval, Nick asked for the help of Natalie, Marissa & Dallas, in search of the perfect engagement ring. Natalie was the one who found the idea of how to propose, while Marissa & Dallas helped find the ring. Dianna found out, well, either because Eddie told her, or because being Dianna, she somehow finds out about everything.

Making his way over to the side stage, he double-checks his pockets once more, before hearing his name being called out by his bride-to-be. He puts on his best brave face, and walks out.

Screams & cries are heard all around, and he makes his way over to his girlfriend. She gives him a big, loving hug, and "aww's" are heard from around the arena.

As he hugs her, he decides to mess with her a bit, and carefully whispers in her ear, away from the mics. "Don't get too sappy on me, okay?" He says with a smirk & a wink.

"Huh?" Demi asks, seriously confused.

Shaking his head, and pulling away to adjust his mic, he whispers to his girlfriend one last time before the music starts up.

"You'll see."

The two slide apart, and begin their heartfelt duet. The crowd happily sings along, chanting every last word like their lives depended on it. For some, their lives may very well depend on it.

The song comes to an end, and Nick takes off his guitar, preparing himself for what's next.

He turns to Demi, mic in hand, and begins.

"Demi, I'd just like to say a few words, if that's okay?"

Confused, she obliges. "Sure."

"D, you have been my best friend ever since I can remember. I still remember the first time I laid eyes on you, and I knew that you were something special. You are the strongest, bravest, most caring person I know, and there's no one on this earth I'd rather share this moment with."

Tears begin to form in Demi's eyes, and Nick just smiles.

"So with that," Nick starts, sliding down to his knees. Demi gasps, covering her mouth with her hand in shock. The tears escape her eyes, cascading down her cheek. The screams are louder than ever before.

"Demetria Devonne Lovato, will you make me the happiest man in the world, and be my wife?" He says, pulling out the diamond encrusted ring from its box.

She giggles, and just stares into his eyes. "Yes, I will marry you." She giggles out, with the biggest, most brilliant smile on her face.

Nick gets up from his knee, slowly placing the gorgeous ring onto her finger, promising their eternal love for each other, forever.

She gasps, taking in the rock on her hand. Nick leans in, pressing a soft kiss to her sweaty temple.

"I love you, D, but I thought I told you not to get all sappy on me." He says, smirking.

"Shut up!" She says, pushing him away playfully, before pulling him back in.

"Oh whatever, I love you, Jonas."

They take in each other's lips once more, for the first time as fiancé and fiancée; soon to be Mr. and Mrs. Jonas.

****A/N: I'm so so sorry that it's been so long! I've been kinda busy as of late :((**


End file.
